


ohne broccoli bitte

by ctrlshiftsea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 2021 rosters, 5+1 Things, Fluff, I'm trying to be funny mom, Implied Sexual Content, Light Crack and OOC, M/M, its like one sentence, no one beta'd this and honestly, someone should've
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlshiftsea/pseuds/ctrlshiftsea
Summary: Everyone thinks they’re dating. Jankos and Miky think they’re all looking too deeply into it.AKA: The five times where Jankos and Miky’s relationship has got to be the worst kept secret on the team, and the one time they come clean about it.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	ohne broccoli bitte

**Author's Note:**

> extreme self indulgence as this is me trying to write not angst; which means i am once again procrastinating on 3TC (sorry)
> 
> title literally has nothing to do with the story it’s just that miky doesn’t eat his veggies like a CHILD
> 
> cw: not really following pandemic regulations (sick of miss rona), feet, anime discussion + spoilers for the first season of naruto lol??? i don’t even like naruto

**1.**

Martin doesn’t really know what to expect once he signed the papers and officially became a part of G2. A lot of things he was sure about: the mixed fan reactions, having to live in a gaming house rather than separate apartments, being a part of more silly content. Those, he was prepared for. 

What he isn’t sure about was just how exactly he was going to mesh with the team. Martin knows he isn’t exactly the loudest guy in the league, and he doesn’t know what sort of “role” he had to mold himself into to make sure he doesn’t break whatever magic G2 had to thank for their mental and success. He watched so many of the videos G2 had released on the league team before he officially met them, mainly their 2019 “Stacked” series and the voice comms. It still hurts a little, seeing the success that iteration of G2 had over his old team, but he was determined to get over it quickly to become a better teammate and help develop an even greater European roster. He knew Rasmus already, but everyone else was only by acquaintance, even if he’s technically played on rosters with Jankos and Miky before. 

Though, speaking of the support jungle duo, he was already spending most of his time playing with one half of them, trying to build synergy with Miky as soon as possible before the season started. It’s not as serious as it sounds aloud, as Miky immediately wanted to try out some wild synergies botlane, and Martin never liked playing his main role during the offseason. They would be joined in by coaching staff or other G2 members as well, so it would be a whole party on the rift. 

It’s only been a week, but he would like to think they’re already fast friends, as he listens to Miky try to convince him to watch Naruto with the rest of the team once they get to the gaming house.

“Listen. Martin. We rewatched it with Pinoy when he was at the house and it’s _great._ You’ll love it, it’s so much better than SAO, I promise. The second season is kinda ass but the first couple of episodes hook you in so fast.”

“Watching anime with you and Jankos is insufferable actually. Don’t do it.” Pinoy cuts in dryly. “Those two would keep giggling right before the really big fight scenes. It killed the vibe. _And_ they wouldn’t admit that Naruto and Sasuke were totally gay for each other.” 

“Because they’re not?” Miky scoffs, his huff of breath scuffing his mic quality. “They’re just really good character foils since they have parallel backstories and that whole competitive shounen drive to work against each other. Plus, it makes for a good story, the whole fact that they want to be ninjas together but stronger forces are keeping them apart. A strong bond that can’t be explained or labeled with simple titles and such.”

“Sounds pretty cut and dry romantic to me.” Pinoy shoots back. “I bet Sasuke would’ve stayed in Konoha if Naruto would just admit he liked their accidental kiss.”

“It’s honestly _so_ disrespectful, the words coming out of your mouth right now.” The support gasps, affronted. “His family got oneshotted and you’re saying Sasuke would’ve stopped his revenge plan because of what? Some kiss? You can’t just chalk up their relationship to romance, it's so much more complicated than that.”

“But it would explain _a lot.”_

And as cute as it was that Miky seemed to get really excited that he could talk at length about anime, the discussion brought up a question Martin had stewing in his mind since he started doing his research on the team. One he’d been thinking about ever since he watched the in-house series on the team.

“Hey, Miky?” Martin interrupts the two, their bickering coming to a stop.

“Hm?”

“Sorry if this is too personal, but are you and Jankos…” Now that he started it, the marksman wasn’t too keen on actually completing this line of inquiry. He waves his hands in the air, trying to articulate it as politely as possibly by pantomiming, even though no one could actually see him do it. 

“What, like, are we _dating?_ ” Miky finishes for him in an even tone. Pinoy also says nothing.

“Yeah.” Martin answers, cringing inwardly at himself.

The two leave him in excruciating silence for a moment.

“Pfffffft,” The support suddenly snorts, right as Pinoy starts laughing in the background. “ _No_ , could you imagine that? Me? With _Jankos?_ I can see you’re already trying to fit in with G2, making jokes like that.”

“Some joke if everyone who meets you two keeps asking it.” Pinoy wheezes out.

“Oh, shut up.” Miky continues laughing. “I don’t want to hear it from someone who thinks Food Wars is a good anime.”

“It is! Miky just hates sexual stuff.” Pinoy explains to Martin. 

“Because it literally adds nothing to the plot!”

“Who’s watching it for the plot?”

And off they go again. Martin’s still a little embarrassed that his question was answered so decisively, but hearing the other two laugh it off and seemingly forget about it as soon as it came up made him feel a bit better. It’s still the offseason, so he hasn’t actually seen Jankos and Miky together in person before, so he could just be overthinking things. 

It wasn’t until weeks later, when he started streaming the games and Jankos gained an invite to their party, that he even remembered why he asked in the first place.

“Heeeeey Mikyyyy,” Jankos cooes into the mic, the audio quality peaking almost painfully so. Martin had already played some Among Us with the jungler though, so it almost wasn’t as bad as the first time.

“Jaaaankos,” Miky drawls back. “Actually, I think I need to go now. Bye bye!” The messaging app chimes with the sound of the support leaving the voice chat, but Martin was sure he could hear a smile in Miky’s voice before he left. His suspicions are confirmed when the support pops back in almost immediately, a chuckle on his lips.

“I haven’t heard your voice since we played Among Us. It’s so lovely to hear it again.” Jankos sighs dramatically, before referring to the rest of the people in the voice chat with a normal voice. “Oh hey Pinoy, you’re here too.” 

“Yeah, what’s up man.” Pinoy greets him resignedly, as if he’s used to being the third wheel to the two of them. Or maybe Jankos really was that tiring to be around for him. 

While waiting for a game to pop up, the support jungle duo started a conversation about Jankos’ stream, dinner, and whatever else they could catch up on between the literal 24 hours they were apart. Martin was mostly half listening, reading through his chat and checking his stream settings as he let the rest of them talk.

“Miky, would you like to go on a dinner date with me once we move into the new gaming house?” Jankos asks suddenly. 

“Hmm,” The support humors him. “But I thought we couldn’t go out to eat anymore.”

“I know. That’s why I’ll just make your favorite food at home.”

Miky gasps loudly, “Really?”

“That's right Miky,” The jungler proudly says. “We’re going to have a homemade pizza night. You can even put that nacho cheese sauce you like on it.”

“This is disgusting.” Pinoy groans. The two completely ignore him. 

“Marcin ‘Jankos’ Jankowski,” Miky starts dramatically. “I think I’m starting to fall in love with you.”

“I love you too, Miky.” Their jungler says back, all sickly sweet. 

“Wait, what?” Martin asks, finally tuning back into the conversation. What just happened? The support jungle duo just laugh at his confusion as the queue timer pops up in front of him.

“You’ll get used to it.” They answer in near unison. He hears Pinoy’s knowing chuckle in the back of his ear. 

Huh. Looks like this year was going to be interesting.

  
  


**2.**

The other Martin doesn’t make a lot of mistakes in his life. It’s something he prides himself over, since it means that everything he does is always right and everyone else is woefully wrong.

But hubris is the folly of man, even for someone like Martin, so he occasionally slips up. When he does, it could almost always be traced back to one Polish jungler in question.

“Jankos, you asshole,” Martin grits out from underneath his teammate. “Help me out here.”

Said jungler in question was hovering above his toplaner, not even looking at him while smiling widely at something on his phone on the ground. Martin doesn’t doubt the other’s strength or reflexes, a fact that he would never admit outloud to Jankos, but the jungler could at the very least pay attention when asked to spot one of his teammates. 

This was going to be the first and last time he ever goes to the gym with Jankos.

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just, Miky sent me this super cute picture of a cat outside the gaming house, look at it!” Jankos unhelpfully goes to pick up his phone and shove it right in front of Martin’s face. 

It was a very cute cat, he has to agree. But he has an image to uphold.

“Wow. Great.” He growls. “Maybe you could show me again when I _don’t_ have a 100 kilogram weight on my chest?” 

At the very least, Jankos looked sheepish enough to realize his mistake. 

“Ahhh, sorry Wunder.” He flushes, putting his phone into his pocket and getting into a better position. Immediately, Martin could feel the difference when he goes for another rep, once Jankos starts helping him lower the bar safely. 

“Do you really have to text him back right away anyway?” He asks later as they put the weights back on the rack.

“I have to catch him while he’s on the phone or else he’ll never text me back!” Jankos whines as he hands Martin his water bottle. The toplaner rolls his eyes at him as he takes the drink. He’s witnessed Miky leave Jankos on read multiple times as a bit, he’s pretty sure the support just does it just to work Jankos up. 

The two take their showers at the gym before heading back to the car, mostly out of habit even though they have more than one shower in the gaming house now. As he waits outside of the men’s locker room, Martin scrolls through the notification on his own phone, seeing a text from his midlaner asking about when they were coming back, and one just now popping up from his support asking them to pick up soy milk from the store before they come home. He answers them with a “soon :)” and a “no” respectively. 

Or he would’ve, if he was a little meaner. But he likes the short duo of the team enough to be more gracious in his replies. He updates Rasmus on his current situation (“waiting on our dog jungler to finish washing himself”) and asks Miky why he needed soy milk when he could drink regular cow milk just fine. 

_Jankos has a dairy allergy_ is what Martin gets back. 

_i didn’t know u cared about him that much_ he teases in his reply. This time, all Miky sends over is the rolling eyes emoji, earning a laugh from the toplaner. Martin tells him to send him a picture of the brand, and pockets his phone. 

Interesting, first time he’s hearing about the allergy. He’s not even sure if their manager was informed yet. Martin knew Jankos was consuming alternative food options lately, but he thought that was just because he was on some health nut phase or something. Even more interesting was the fact that either Miky found out about it himself or Jankos told him about it.

“Hey Mr. Uber driver,” Martin calls out as he spots said jungler coming out from the locker room. “Let’s go to the market, Miky wants soy milk.”

“He did?” The jungler’s eyes widened. “Wait, for me? I thought—I mean, why did he ask for it?” 

Jankos immediately reddened as he corrected himself, fooling no one. Christ, this was sickening to witness. 

“Don’t worry, he already told me about the allergy.” Martin explains, tossing over the car keys. The Pole fumbles a bit catching it. “It’s whatever, man.”

“Can you like, keep it a secret from the rest of the boys?” Jankos whispers (which is really at the volume of any normal person’s outdoor voice) as he sidles up to his toplaner. “I’m not really sure what my whole issue is so I’ve been cutting out a lot of stuff these past months. Don’t want to worry anyone.”

Martin shrugs. “As long as our chef knows, I don’t care.”

But he did care, just a little bit. Not so much the allergy part, but the fact that it was a secret that Jankos only told Miky about. And that Miky was only telling him now, because he asked. He’s man enough to admit he felt a little hurt that his support, someone who talks to him about anything, wasn’t telling him everything right away. 

It’s not like Jankos was a bad guy by any means, and Miky does seem to really enjoy spending time with their jungler. They just turned out to be a lot closer than he gave them credit for, which honestly makes his future as their teammate look a lot less enjoyable. The two were going to be _insufferable_ if they ever went public. But as one of the support’s oldest esports friends, and their fellow teammate, he would just have to respect their relationship. Even if Miky didn’t want to tell him about it right now. Even if their whole courting ritual is mega cringe. 

Well, if he was going to be dealing with these two for a while, might as well try to make his own relationship with one of them better. 

“That’s a pretty cool shirt,” Martin points out as they load into the car. “Where did you get it from?”

“Oh? Ohohoho?” Jankos suddenly laughs, putting on his seatbelt and puffing out his chest.

Oh no.

“It was a gift. From _Miky_.” The jungler continues, circling the design on his chest with a finger.

Please.

“And it’s from an _anime_.” He finishes off, savoring the cursed word in his mouth. 

It takes a lot of self control from Martin to not put his face in his hands and scream. The sound of the key turning on the ignition and his jungler’s cackles was the icing on the cake. He really hopes they get in some sort of chain car accident before they can reach the grocery store. He’s feeling up for a little death today. 

This year was going to be fucking terrible, he could already feel it.

  
  


**3.**

“What did he say?”

“He said ‘no, I’m busy.’” Miky sighs laboriously as he slides into the chair across from Rasmus. “He needs to stay for a couple more games on stream to prove a point about going deathless or something. Obviously a _very_ _busy_ man, who has no time to play with his teammates.”

Rasmus lets out a small giggle as he watches his support roll his eyes and start setting up his cards into small piles around him. 

“We can wait for him if you want, try to stream snipe him or something.”

“Forget it, it was embarrassing enough that I went to ask in person” Miky says exasperatedly. “At least this gives me a chance to beat your stupid green deck one on one.” 

“Bring it on.” Rasmus grins, drawing seven cards from his own pile. His green deck was absolutely insane. Vorinclex was the ultimate counter to his support’s white deck, so long as he can survive enough rounds to be able to summon him. Miky won’t even know what hit him.

However, it didn’t take that long into the match that Rasmus could tell that his support’s heart was really into the game. It makes Rasmus almost feel bad about his grand plan to sweep tonight’s games. But he’s been thinking about this strategy too long to just let Miky take every round. He allows the support to take the first one, because he’s nice. Miky throws his arms in the air in celebration, but doesn’t rub it in as hard as Rasmus thinks he would’ve if their party was a bit bigger. 

Unsurprisingly, Rasmus comes to the conclusion that his support probably misses their jungler, who wasn’t playing with them. He supposes that makes sense, seeing as how Miky had finally convinced Jankos to join in on their Magic craze this year, and was teaching him the ins and outs of the game. Miky also seemed to really enjoy showing off whenever Jankos was playing with them as well, getting a lot louder and more invested during those games. Which doesn’t fare well for Rasmus’ own pride when he loses, but it was fun to watch. 

They don’t go far into the next round before they hear a screaming from the streaming room that suspiciously sounded like a string of Polish curse words. Rasmus jumps at the noise, never having gotten used to the Pole’s streaming antics, and looks towards where the streaming room was, before looking back at his support. Miky still had his eyes lowered at his hand, not even a hint of surprise at what just transpired. His normal visage of casual boredness was the same as ever, but a small smile was starting to grow on his lips. 

A dull banging noise comes through the hallway as well, and the smile on the support’s face is only getting bigger as he huffs in amusement. But it wasn’t like the regular cocky grins that he would do whenever their jungler was around for him to laugh at. It was softer, with his features all relaxed and his eyes crinkling at the ends. It seemed like the support wasn’t even aware of himself, that he was giving away his usual poker face like this. 

Rasmus isn’t sure why they do this whole song and dance with each other, when they were this obvious. If it was up to him, he might as well just be open about it instead of just pretending with everyone. Better to ask it now than never, he supposes.

“Why don’t you two kiss in front of us? I’m sure the rest of the team won’t mind.” Rasmus speaks up right as he ends his turn. 

He watches Miky comically do a double take, his mouth open in surprise for a second before speaking. 

“ _What?”_ He hisses.

“You know, _kiss._ ” Rasmus lowers his voice scandalously, afraid that he was embarrassing his support by saying this stuff aloud. “The thing normal couples do. I could talk to Wunder if he made a big deal about it or something.”

The Slovenian didn’t answer his question though, only frowning deeply. 

“Me and Jankos—” He begins, before the door to the kitchen creaks open. 

“You and me?” Jankos strolls in casually, walking past their table and towards the refrigerator to pick up a bottle of juice.

“It’s nothing.” Miky whips around to face the jungler, a scowl on his face. “What happened to wanting to stream longer?”

“Well, I couldn’t keep my support waiting after he asked to play so nicely!” Jankos grins, twisting the cap off his drink. “So I decided to stop after one more.”

“Or you just got so tilted because you couldn’t go deathless again?” The support states flatly.

“C’mon Miky,” He pouts back. “Don’t be like that, I came out just so I can play with the two of you!”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait until me and Rasmus are done. And it's going to take a long time!” Miky huffs childishly, turning back to Rasmus and their game.

“Gives me more time to admire my beautiful boy then.” Jankos gleams, taking the chair next to his support and leaning his face onto one hand, eyes directly on Miky. The jungler winks over at Rasmus when he notices his midlaner hiding a snicker. 

Their support was trying very hard to ignore the gratuitous display right next to him, but Rasmus could tell Miky wasn’t unaffected. There was a redness on his ears that weren’t there before, and the small wrinkles forming around his mouth were telltale signs of the support trying to hide his laughter with an exaggerated frown. It was very cute, and a definite improvement from before. Rasmus hums approvingly as he picks up another card from his deck.

Miky turns his eyes towards Rasmus after tapping his land cards, suspicious. “What are you smiling about, you gremlin?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rasmus answers gleefully. He just loves nights like this, when he can see his teammates being happy with each other. They were probably going through one of those lovers’ quarrels his parents would tell him about, the meaningless kind of fights created so that their significant other would pay more attention to them. He hated seeing the two be annoyed at each other, serious or not, but if it makes Miky this happy to get Jankos back by his side at the end, maybe it was worth it. 

Plus, he just got enough mana to pull out Vorinclex. Victory always tastes a little sweeter when your opponent least expects it. 

  
  


**4.**

Honestly, Fabian isn’t sure when exactly the meme about him being the delivery boy for the team stopped being a joke and actually came true. All he knows is that he was now the one expected to answer the door whenever the delivery men ring the bell. At the very least, Duffman would open the door for him and take his order off his hands with a smile. 

Arms full of bags of food, he methodically went through the gaming house to drop off everyone’s order. First, sushi for himself and the rest of the coaching staff. Then, burgers for Rasmus, a gyro for Martin, and a chicken salad with iced coffee for the better Martin. 

Once he got down to the last bag, he notices that he must’ve miscounted or something.

“Duff,” Fabian calls out. “Did I leave anything outside?”

“No, I don’t think so.” The analyst replies back, his soft voice muffled through the walls. 

Huh. Well, he can always ask the owner of the last order.

“Hey Jankos,” He starts, opening the door to the streaming room without knocking. “Did Miky order some—” 

“Oh shit Miha, Grabbz is here. Be right back.”

“ _Mija?_ I didn’t know you knew Spanish, Jankos.” Fabian looks at him quizzically. “Though, who the fuck are you calling mi— _ah_.” 

Being an analyst turned coach is a thankless job, but it helps when he can get all sorts of information and they all just click together. 

“If you know whats good for you Grabbz, not a fucking word.” The jungler hisses.

“That's just _soooooo cute_ Marcin! I can’t believe you have nicknames for each other.” With actual ammo for once, Fabian is _so_ ready to tease Jankos mercilessly on this. “Why don’t you guys just talk in person so we can all hear about how you’re on a first name basis with him?” 

“Miky doesn’t like it when people use his real name, so it’s not like I say it all the time.” Jankos scowls as he walks to the door and snatches the paper delivery bag out of his coach’s hands. “Just give me that.”

Fabian can’t keep the huge smile off his face as he watches the jungler stomp away. He cannot _wait_ to tell Duff and Taco. 

—

Seeing Grabbz, when he really doesn’t need to, causes such a horrid stain on what would’ve been a lovely afternoon. Jankos shoots Miky a DM to come into the kitchen, before making his way over to one of the dining room chairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the door to the analysts’ room was ajar, where Grabbz and Duffman were sharing a sushi platter. His coach still had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and Jankos could see how his head turned to whisper in Duff’s ear once Miky entered the room and took the seat across from Jankos. 

The whole situation just made Jankos more annoyed than he should be this early into the day. At the very least, his support was there to keep his mind and eyes off of his trash coach, as he was seated right in between Jankos’ line of sight and the door. 

“Did you get in another fight with Grabbz?” Miky asks, not even looking up as he starts dismantling the half of the sub Jankos left out from him. He fishes out the pickles and banana peppers, stacking them neatly on Jankos’ plate, before reforming his sandwich and taking a bite. 

“Something like that,” Jankos mumbles, placing one of the sliced pickles in his mouth. He eyes what he could over the top of Miky’s fluffy bed hair, where he is able to see Grabbz react surprised to whatever Duff whispered back at him. His coach jerked hard enough to knock over the stack of papers besides him, and had to get on his knees to pick them up as Duff just huffs out a laugh. 

Serves him right, Jankos thinks smugly, finally digging into his lunch as he uses his foot to push against Miky’s legs underneath the table. The support doesn’t say anything, but hooks the back of his ankles with his jungler’s and leaves them there. 

  
  


**5.**

A loud, staticky voice comes through Luka’s headphones, a complete change from the otherwise calm and reasonable conversation he was having with his former support, and he’s tempted to just throw his headset off.

“We’re not together.” 

“You are quite literally giving him a foot massage right now.” The midlaner says dryly, watching his old teammates through the webcam. It was mostly just Miky in front of the screen, with Jankos’ disembodied voice coming from the side, where he was doing the aforementioned cursed act. 

He had meant to only call Miky before scrims, but once it turned out that Jankos was also in the room with the support, Luka decided that it was better to kill two birds with one stone and catch up with the two of them at the same time. If only he knew that he would also have to witness this sickening display.

“Sore feet leads to a sore body, which means sore wrists! C’mon Luka.” 

“Yeah, c’mon Luka.” Miky repeats, sighing contentedly. 

“I wouldn’t even touch my brother’s feet, let alone my own teammates’.” The C9 midlaner points out.

“Hey!” Miky protests, twisting his body towards the webcam. He lifts up one leg, which wore socks adorned with a pizza pattern. Luka remembers it as a Christmas gift he got from Duffman during his first year with G2. “I have my special indoor socks on.”

“That's not? The point? It’s still hella gross, dude.” Luka grimaces. 

“Maybe you’re the one being _hella_ weird, Luka.”

“Yeah, _dude_.”

The two of them spend the next couple of minutes parroting the Californian slang back at him, and honestly? He’s glad he’s no longer in Europe if it meant he got to escape this. The only drawback was that he couldn’t smack some sense into them anymore.

“You guys are absolutely disgusting together.” Luka continues, once it seemed like they got it all out of their system. “Listen, I used to be on a team with Zven and Mithy. I’m on a team with them again _right now_. All I’m saying is that if you guys are in a relationship, you better spit it out right now because believe me, it’s gonna to be hella awkward with your teammates. You have _the_ Rekkles on the team now, for fuck’s sake. You guys aren’t even subtle with it. And— _are you even listening to me?_ ”

Miky had his head turned away from the webcam, murmuring something to Jankos that his mic couldn’t pick up. It didn’t really matter in the end, as Luka could hear the soft moan the support gave a second later _very_ clearly. 

Like, really guys? Right after he just ate?

Almost as if Miky just realized that there was a third party to their little interaction, he turned back towards the camera, red with embarrassment. 

“Sorry Luka, could you repeat that?”

He stays in silence for a bit, wanting to see Miky start squirm uncomfortably as he just stares him dead in the eye with the most disapproving look he could muster. Finally, he sighs and sits up. It was getting late, he’ll ask for the details from Rasmus later. 

“You guys are a bunch of idiots. We’ll talk later, scrims are about to start in LA.”

—

“What’s up with him?” Miky asks, exiting out of Discord.

“It’s Luka,” Jankos shrugs, pulling on Miky’s legs to situate them on his lap, now that he didn’t have to worry about Miky being out of frame on camera. It makes his job a lot easier. “He doesn’t need an excuse to call us clowns.”

“I guess.” The support accepts, pulling up another window. “I can put up the anime again?”

“Go for it.” 

  
  


**+1**

“It's so annoying!” Jankos sighs loudly as he kicks open the door to the room and sets the laptop on top of the desk against the wall. 

Wunder had just kicked them out of the living room, citing that it was his turn to recommend something to Rekkles. Something _non-animated,_ he emphasized. 

“Go make out to anime AMVs or something. You guys hog the TV too much.” He said, shooing them out of the room.

They live in a much bigger apartment now, so there were plenty of empty rooms they could’ve gone into, but old habits die hard. Which is why the duo found themselves back in Miky’s room as if it was their old house again.

“I know,” Miky groans, flopping onto his bed. “Nothing we say will get them off our backs.”

“They’re so stupid. There's definitely no feelings between us.” Jankos says without looking up, typing in one of the free anime sites on his laptop.

“Right.” Miky nods immediately, bobbing his head fast enough to make it almost hurt.

There's a pause between them, and he looks to where his jungler is, unsure as to why saying it outloud feels a little weird.

“...Right?” Jankos echoes back from where he was standing over the desk. He turns around and the two lock eyes.

“I’m pretty sure…” Miky says slowly, finding himself getting lost in his jungler’s blue eyes. Were they ever that bright? 

_He’s about to say something stupid, isn’t he._

“But we can test it out if you’re not.” 

“If _I'm_ not?” Jankos laughs, a little tremor in his voice. “I think you’re the one whos not sure.”

“Am not.” Miky insists. “I’m just thinking about how this’ll affect our synergy.” 

“Prove it then.” Jankos challenges, walking closer to where Miky was starting to sit up on the bed.

“Fine.” Miky whispers defiantly, standing up so their faces were mere inches away from each other. He could feel the other’s breath ghost across his lips. “I won’t lose.”

“Me neither.”

—

“So…” Jankos starts quietly, completely out of character.

“So.” Their toplaner echoes back, unsympathetic.

The team was split, with Jankos and Miky on one side and the rest of their team on the other. What that really looked like was that the support jungler duo were sitting on chairs they dragged out of the kitchen, while their teammates were staring back at them from the couch. Wunder ultimately seemed bored at this situation, but both Martin and Rasmus genuinely looked worried for them.

“Okay before we start, know that this isn’t anything vis-à-vis our Narusasu discussion.” Miky speaks up, once he sees that Jankos didn’t actually have a plan for how he wanted to announce this.

“No one was going to bring up anime until you did, but thanks anyway weeb.” Wunder drawls out with a hand next to his mouth. The support was really tempted to flip him off for that one, but considering how this topic was actually kinda serious, he didn’t want to break the mood. 

However, Martin was slowly starting to smile, the only one in the room (besides himself) that could even remember the anime discussion from months ago. The sight was like a seal of approval and encouragement to go on from the marksman.

“Naruto and Sasuke?” Jankos looks at his support quizzically. “Aren’t they just bros?”

_“Yes,_ but this isn’t related to that, which was why I said it.” Miky sighs tiredly. “Let me handle this, you clown.”

Wunder looked like he really wanted to make a loud, obnoxious noise for the heck of it, but Rasmus quickly grabbed at his arm to silence him before he could try. He looks at his midlaner with a straight face, before sighing resignedly. 

“Go on, Miky. What did you want to tell us?” Martin kindly speaks up. 

“Yeah, so uhm…” Miky starts slowly, carefully choosing his next words. He chose to look past his teammates and at the wall behind them. “The two of us, me and Jankos, we were talking about some things. About… teamwork, and uh, you know. One thing leads to another, and we thought we would try out something new, for jungle support synergy, right? So—”

“We’re dating!” Jankos blurts out. Miky immediately facepalms, hitting his forehead with a loud smack, before using his closest hand to pinch Jankos’ side, earning him a yelp from his jungler. Way to break it to their teammates nicely. 

The trio looks at them with different expressions. Martin still had that soft, understanding smile on his face. Rasmus was practically bouncing straight off the couch in excitement. And Wunder just looked like he was ready to just perish from the whole experience.

“Really? That’s why you got us gathered here at 11 AM for?” The toplaner slouches in his seat, the indentation he was making with the added force causing Rasmus to slide right between the cushions. “We already knew that.”

“No, like,” Miky frowns. “This just happened last night.” 

“Wait. So you guys were _actually_ clueless?” Wunder asks disbelievingly. 

“Yes?” Jankos answers for the two of them, confused. “About what?”

“About the fact that you two liked each other.” Martin replies for their toplaner, only smiling wider as he crosses his legs and places his palms on his knee. 

“It wasn’t a bit. Jesus Christ, it wasn’t a bit.” Said toplaner was shaking Rasmus’ shoulders, clearly at his wits’ end. The midlaner was just giggling through it all, having fun. 

“Wait, why didn’t you tell us?” Miky demands, a little incredulous that no one seemed the least bit surprised at the news they just dropped. And after he spent all that time thinking about what to say last night. 

Though to be fair, he was _very_ distracted by the fact that Jankos was half naked and cuddling him from behind the whole night. They had been exercising their stamina, for when they have to play in a long playoff series, of course. As it turns out, Jankos was also very good at following orders outside the game, especially if it came from Miky. It also didn’t help that the jungler was just a natural human heater, so he fell asleep before he could really get anything remotely useful down in his brain. But Miky was getting a bit ahead of himself, remembering last night in front of all his teammates. 

“We did!” Wunder exclaims exasperatedly. “You guys are just too thick to realize what was right in front of you.”

“We thought that you were at least aware of it.” Martin points out. “I thought you two were a thing before I came on the team.”

“Does this mean you guys are going to go on dates now?” Rasmus asks excitedly. “That means we can finally order that Valentine’s Special waffle right?”

The two look at their teammates before looking back at each other, and just shrug. The whole situation was a bit odd, but unconventional things always happen inside the G2 house. And the duo wouldn’t want it any other way.

Miky closes the space between himself and Jankos to lean against his jungler and lace their fingers together. It’s soft, warm, and something he could start to get used to. They hear a faint gagging noise in front of them. 

This year was going to be fun. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about jankos/caps/miky’s trip to the comic book store so bad you won’t believe it but it was just going to be me projecting about how **I** want a friend to go to the comic book store with during these times smh
> 
> Also if anyone has a clip of the second part to [this](https://clips.twitch.tv/JazzySavoryKathyPicoMause) i will venmo you like $10 no joke
> 
> brightestar_uvu made more fanart for my fics and i am no longer asking you to look at it, i am threatening 🔫 ([1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/737026466973483018/808110287886090320/Untitled543_20210207165521.png),[2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/737026466973483018/808110306537635870/Untitled543_20210207165724.png),[3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/737026466973483018/808110324120027146/Untitled543_20210207165428.png))


End file.
